


I am not.

by Gravitynfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls
Summary: !!!INVOLVES ENDGAME SPOILERS!!!Tony Stark x Reader





	I am not.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t live knowing Tony Stark is gone so there is an imagine where he survived Endgame. (Pepper doesn’t exist in this.)

 

The light hit hard, dazzling the whole area for a moment, it only took seconds to get used to the bright blinding light. A little while later looking around you and finding some avengers standing in confusion beside you and waiting for some sort of movement, you breathed rapidly.

“Mr. Stark?” Making first step in a while, you called your boss suddenly letting him out of your sight. His device must have been broken, you didn’t get an answer from him. Ready to call out him again, you couldn’t believe your eyes: Thanos’ army slowly started to disappear, turning into dust. You froze, terrified of the thought _this_ was happening again.

Glancing around and seeing only the enemy being turned into dust, you wanted to take leap off the pressure and run, run fast, just to be sure _Mr. Stark_ is alright. And you ran, you ran across the field never looking back, looking for _him_.

Beside the wreckage of what used to be the gym, where Tony and you were training; him always making it hard for you to beat him, but eventually you using tricks that Nat had been teaching you, Tony was sitting on the ground, his head resting against the cold metal.

You ran up to him, Peter crouching down in front of Tony, mumbling something. Words that came out from him mixed with tears.

“Mr. Stark…?” Your voice cracked, it sounding more gravelly now. “What have you done?” You whispered, sinking to your knees in front of Tony. Peter couldn’t help crying, Rhodey held him there.

“Y/n…,” Tony’s voice was hoarse, his face pale. His suit was destroyed, Friday checked his condition informing his state was critic.

“Tony,” you whined, shaking him lightly. “Rhodey, help him.” You looked up at him and then at Tony, you wanted to tell him so many things, but your voice betrayed you. You strained your vocals, but nothing came out, making it impossible to breathe. At first you tried to stifle your sobs, but your attempts broke down entirely when Tony intertwined your fingers, bringing your hand closer to his heart.

“You are not dying today.” You whispered, pressing your lips to his fingers.

Suddenly you felt so much pressure in your heart, it was unbearable, you wanted to help him. Quickly you stood up, not sure what to do. Your skin went pale and with one step you stumbled backwards before you fell. Steve caught you and lowered you to the ground.

You didn’t know how much time had passed since your blackout. Memories of the past events flooded back in the seconds after you opened your eyes. You could feel it, you couldn’t stop growing concern. _Where is he?_ It was tearing you apart - not knowing. _Where is he?_ You looked around - you were in the hospital. You hated hospital rooms - somehow restful colors of these rooms and the smell of them horrified you.

You slid your eyes sideways only to meet Tony’s resting face, just right beside your bed. Seeing him peacefully sleep in an instant warming your skin like rays of sunshine. He still had bandages all over his body, but he was alive. Happiness flowed through you, everything was going to be okay now. You tried to move and stood up. Approaching his bed, you sad beside him scrutinizing his features. There you were. Sitting beside your boss waiting for him to wake up. You were much younger than him. Working for him for a few years and him training you to become an avenger, you found yourself falling in love with him. And you always had a feeling this could be mutual. But you never knew for sure. Because this what Tony was, always joking, always teasing.

“You didn’t think you could easily get rid of me, did you?” You heard his husky voice, instantly raising your eyes from your hands to his eyes.

“I would hate to work at S.H.I.E.L.D.” You had to hold your tears as you replied smiling.

You saw his fingers move and you put your hand above his carefully.

“Guess I saved the world, again.” He chuckled, but it hurt him to make any move.

“Yes, you did, Tony.” You said with a trembling voice. “I- I thought.. I thought you wouldn’t live. I was so scared..” You looked down at your fingers.

“Hey, look at me.”

You looked at him.

“It’s cute that you’ve already planned my funeral, but,” He tried to make a movement with his hands, but he failed, “ I’m not dead. I am not.”

As soon as you’ve heard his words, it struck you like a lightning. There he was, alive, in front of you, teasing as always. You couldn’t be more happier. Your hand still was on his when you leaned in closer. You were completely unprepared, you hesitantly looked up at him. His eyes fixated on your lips, it just encouraged you to move on. After all, you both knew it was coming.

When your lips finally met, the warmth spread throughout your entire body. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His insistent mouth was parting your trembling lips, and you felt more confident. You kissed him back, the kiss getting deeper and deeper until you heard him groan. You broke away immediately, terrified that you had pressed on his wound.

“Oh my God. Did I hurt you?” You asked.

“No, no,” He assured you, but then added grimacing, “Well, a little. Let’s do that again once I get better.” You both laughed, the worries of the day evaporated quickly, there were only you two. Everything was gonna be okay.


End file.
